Like Frozen Silk
by Robbie.Turner
Summary: Abrindo feridas em tua pele gelada. Russia x China Ivan x Yao .
1. Chapter 1

**Like Frozen Silk**

_Partindo como o vento._

_Tipografado em letras apagadas._

_Você some, volúvel._

_Como pegadas na neve._

-//-

Mil corpos cravejados de balas. Momentaneamente, se contentava com os pequenos poros, abertos para que o sangue abandonasse as veias, que a morte perfurasse os órgãos e retalhasse aqueles que ousaram seguir até seus braços cobertos de galhos secos e aldeias mortas, o leve chamuscar de uma capela ao qual o fogo fora lançado como um presente, o terrível quadro de algo tão morto quanto seus próximos meses dentro dele.

Preferia os mosquetes e toda a esgrima de outrora. Mas ainda assim, o escarlate espalhava-se pela alvura que ele conhecia tão bem, da forma que o agradava. Ao longe, um cheiro aconchegante de madeira sendo queimada, a cinzenta carcaça do que algum dia já fornecera algum abrigo, algum roto uniforme nazista envolto na derrota de seu usuário, coberto por suas evidencias, o esqueleto flamejante do exercito que marchara sobre sua terra, na suicida audácia de possuí-la.

Tolos, tão tolos. Ivan sabia melhor. A neve os engolira também. A neve e sua brancura cega e terrível, da qual ele fazia uma amiga e aliada, arma decisiva para a segunda vitoria em poucos séculos sobre esses ambiciosos dementes que querem ser deuses. Neve. Ninguém conhecia-a tão bem quanto ele, sua gélida beleza e mortal serventia. Neve. Ruborizada pela derrota, provocando um leve sorriso no rosto da nação, conforme ela caminhava.

Não, pensou, virando-se, seu sapato roçando, brevemente, um capacete arruinado, estava errado em comparar aqueles franceses de antes com a atual ofensiva de Hitler. Havia um certo romantismo perdido naquela revolução iniciada em Paris, que acumulara perdas em seus territórios. Quando os homens ainda eram homens, com suas belas mortes, com seu belo sangue. Fascinava-o: A dor, a intensa dor dos derradeiros minutos, vividos em solo russo, para todos aqueles estrangeiros. Cada homem era um homem e morria individualmente, naqueles tempos anciãos. Na segunda grande guerra, com a invenção de todos aqueles artefatos de rápida destruição em massa, não passavam de átomos, em abundancia, o horror e a beleza - na sua opinião - perdidos no perene instante que dura uma explosão.

Os resquícios desse romantismo estavam ali. Ele era sádico o suficiente para saciar sua fome de morte nos suspiros dos soldados mortos aos seus pés, na ruína nascida da guerra, portanto era sádico o suficiente também para lamentar a constatação de que essa seria, provavelmente, a ultima bela guerra que ele testemunharia.

Aquilo o cansara. Queria ver os efeitos pessoais e íntimos do horror no rosto de algum sobrevivente. Deliciar-se com algumas lágrimas vagarosas.

Foi então, rumo ao oriente.

-//-

Gotejava chá da mesa derrubada, e ele encarava inexpressivamente aquela parede sombreada. Havia algum tempo. Suavemente, conforme chorava, sem lembrar a razão, perdia a força. Mas, fosse sua rigidez centenária, fosse o corpo acostumado já, a tantas horas, aquela dura posição, permanecia de pé. Era a única coisa que podia fazer, no momento. Virar-se ainda e curar-se estavam fora de questão.

Kiku havia desviado os olhos escuros, túneis vagos e desinteressados de um nanquim inalcançável. Nanquim. A palavra ainda doía em sua garganta, fazendo seu pomo de adão subir e descer vagarosamente. Aquele menino silencioso havia postado-se mudo, enquanto o estupro seguia. E o que doera fora aquele _olhar. _O mirando como se assistisse uma tediosa tarefa sendo executada, na obrigação de um general.

Continuava vidrado nas silhuetas formadas nas paredes, sangrentos dragões chineses que se diluíam no percurso do sol, conforme esse dava espaço a mais sombra, ao abafado sentido da escuridão. Seus olhos continuavam sangrando lágrimas insensíveis, e ele teria permanecido ali a noite inteira, até que seu corpo mostrasse alguma piedade, até que seus músculos frágeis e cansados lhe permitissem algum descanso que só seria possível na inconsciência.

"Venha. Eu vou cuidar de você."

Sentiu um sorriso tão doce quanto aquelas palavras mentirosas contra seu ouvido, um sussurro quente e suave como seda. Sentiu um corpo robusto oculto por tecidos pesados e aquecidos, o cheio insípido de gelo e o gosto de sangue. Sentiu cabelos macios roçarem sua bochecha e uma mão grande e poderosa cobrir seus olhos chorosos num abraço que envolveu seu rosto inteiro, e o guinou para trás.

Então, não sentiu mais nada.

-//-

Curvava-se aqui e ali, assobiando uma musica qualquer enquanto entrelaçava os tecidos úmidos das roupas recolhidas em seus dedos. Levantava aquela seda gelada junto ao rosto, procurava por seu aroma, camuflado junto a água. Um suave perfume oriental.

Um sorriso diminuto em suas feições nunca parecia pequeno demais.

Os ladrilhos brancos funcionavam como amplificadores dos mínimos sons produzidos, aqueles soluços abafados, arrancados daquela garganta nua, toda vez que uma lembrança dura demais irrompia de sua pele, fazia sua performance diante de seus olhos, exigindo uma reação física e visível.

Ivan decidiu que gostava daquele quadro. Da luz matinal e juvenil retumbando pela vidraça, caminhando ao passo dele, girando naquela janela tapada por algo tão fino, quebrável e transparente. Gostava dos azulejos brancos no chão, que subiam até metade das altas paredes, da absoluta falta de claustrofobia daquele cômodo. Das toalhas que repousavam inocentes. Daqueles ecos sutis, do habitante que o produzia, da grande banheira cor de leite aonde ele se encontrava.

Yao chorava ainda, vagarosamente, o rosto apoiado molemente, o pescoço num ângulo exposto, os cabelos negros não escondendo sua expressão nem seus olhos escuros, brilhantes. O resto de seu corpo estava mergulhado na água que ia morneando, ficando mais fria conforme seus dedos se enrugavam e as lágrimas desciam.

Para que ficar procurando odores fugidios em tecido quando o original estava ali, a sua disposição? Não sabia, mas ainda apertava a fazenda escarlate contra a face, observando o chinês.

Yao se encolheu e voltou-se tremulo para si mesmo quando aquelas pernas cobertas de tecido mergulharam na água, e então o corpo. O liquido se partiu, passivamente, o bem recebendo em seu pesado abraço. O bege foi se escurecendo, absorvendo. E aqueles braços tocaram seus ombros nus, para que depois seus dedos fizessem contato com a pele fria. Foi puxado relutantemente para o outro, sem querer, mas sem protestar, exceto por um suave gemido e um franzir de sobrancelhas.

O sorriso de Ivan se expandiu.

"Por que está fazendo isso, aru?"

"Você logo vai ser meu."

A nação chinesa balançou a cabeça, cético, tentando se soltar daqueles braços firmes e russos.

"Não está nada certo ainda. Os partidos estão unidos, aru."

"Não por muito, não é? O fim da guerra muda tudo." Ivan replicou, no seu habitual tom doce, melodioso, quase infantil, com algo de perverso e agourento sutilmente misturado ao mel de suas palavras, apertando-o mais contra si.

"Acabou? A guerra acabou?"

"Sim. Você ficou inconsciente por muito tempo, Yao."

"Como?"

"Nihon acabou de se render. Depois que Alfred arrasou dois distritos seus. Hiroshima e Nagasaki, acredito. Poder atômico"

O sorriso em sua voz não havia se modificado. Ele apenas moderara o timbre para que a noticia soasse inocente, como se ele não soubesse do poder de destruição das próprias frases. O rapaz em seus braços se debateu, tentando deixá-lo.

"Kiku....! Kiku....!"

"Ora, não se debata assim. Não foi nada pessoal. Ele só queria me intimidar. Alfred é mesmo divertido, não é?"

Aquela pele de porcelana começou a tremer, toda sua alvura frágil se agitou, para frente e para trás, no ritmo de seus soluços. Subiu os dedos finos para a face, colocando as mãos a frente dos olhos, por um momento, enquanto sua garganta rasgava num choro intenso. Ivan o observou, fingindo surpresa.

"Me deixe ir! Preciso vê-lo, Kiku...!"

"Por que quer ir ver aquele que não fez nada enquanto você estava sendo estuprado, heim, Yao?"

O russo puxou aquele corpo frágil, desprovido de peso ali, na água, e o sentou em seu colo, apoiando seu queixo duro num dos ombros ossudos de seu hospede, murmurando calidamente suas palavras cruéis, não simpático a cegueira do chinesinho, sua tola e benevolente ignorância voluntária. As gentis lembranças que ultrapassavam aquela dor recente. O chinês não via o rosto de olhos gélidos e desinteressados, mas sim aquela face insegura e jovem ainda, uma nação que ele vira crescer, que se desprendera e mais tarde o machucara. O sol poente sangrento, com seus raios vermelhos, ainda inocente, esse ele via morrer, conforme a mecânica terrível, a física inevitável da destruição. Uma bomba atômica. Via Kiku caindo, um buraco aberto em seu território, uma macula eterna em seu orgulho japonês. Não conseguia fazer que doesse menos, mesmo que soubesse que aqueles olhos que se abriam arregalados ante a própria fraqueza e impotência eram os mesmos que o haviam mirado em sua dor, sem expressar reação. Conseguia ver neles o calor de outrora, tímida e reservada doçura, agora envolvida em chamas e farrapos.

A distancia se revelou enorme. Não apenas aquele espaço continental, mas a inutilidade de qualquer ação sua. Mesmo se corresse, mesmo se segurasse aquele corpo pequeno antes que tocasse o chão, ainda assim restariam dois orbes cor de nanquim. Ainda assim haveria sua própria dor.

Seu corpo cambaleou antes que seu pensamento se completasse, e caiu aos cuidados dos braços russos antes que as emoções o dominassem completamente e o choro o impedisse de se levantar. Antes que todas as dolorosas conseqüências pudessem ser examinadas e sofridas. Sentiu o hálito quente de Ivan contra seu ouvido, um beijo efêmero na carne sensível, as palavras sórdidas a seguir:

"Preocupado com a nação que o violentou daquela maneira, Yao. Você é realmente um santo."

-//-

Queria observar a convalescência daquele pássaro de perto. Era bonito descrever, usando um excesso de adjetivos elogiosos em sua mente, o ser fraco e submetido a aquele espaço, aquele tempo em particular, não porque houvera demasiada força, e sim pelo irônico poder de sua própria covardia justificada.

A mesa descrevera um belo arco numa cena dramática e cômica, algum molde cinematográfico longínquo e impensado no seu movimento. Ela girou, indiferente aos danos causados a sua madeira escura e bem talhada, durante alguns segundos absurdos. A toalha bordada e branca foi razoavelmente machada de vermelho. A louça chinesa protestou sua aniquilação. O agudo rachar da porcelana, as várias partes inúteis nas quais ela se metamorfoseou.

Ivan sorrira o tempo todo. Não houvera uma descontrolada e apaixonada raiva em sua ação de segurar o pequeno móvel pela borda e mandá-lo aos ares ao escutar as palavras de Yao, apenas a energia suficiente para que ele se assustasse, calasse sua pequena boca chinesa e não ousasse, naquele momento ao menos, afirmar seu perdão ou sua paciência. O ato fora calculado, talvez tão calculado que ele já devia saber que um pequeno estilhaço iria marcar aquele rosto pálido e tremulo em sua frente, e um rastro rubro se derramaria logo abaixo de um daqueles olhos escuros. Mas não podia, pensou Yao, tentando redimi-lo, sentindo o ínfimo corte arder um pouco, não podia ter planejado isso.

A xícara sobrevivente estava segura pela mão do chinês, seu chá vermelho balançando devagar.

A cena se passara dessa maneira:

Fora uma tarde clara. E o hospede experimentara suas primeiras palavras em muito tempo naquele cenário. A luz penetrava por divisões de madeira ao alto, pequenos triângulos que dividiam o sol em centelhas sobre o chão. A mesa estava posta e após longo tempo de abstinência voluntaria, ele comia com apetite real. Não muito, é verdade, ainda não inteiramente acostumado aos _blini _e ao _oladi _cobertos com mel e amêndoas. Havia o chá, um pequeno memorando de sua terra, que o animou. Estava pronto para voltar a ser A China e não apenas o corpo destroçado e vandalizado. Poderia voltar, mas não totalmente. Poderia sorrir e seu timbre se elevar. Mas encolhia-se com uma ansiedade dolorosa toda vez que suas perspectivas iam longe demais. Toda vez que vislumbrava aqueles olhos cor de ébano. Puxava os joelhos para junto do corpo, envolvido em seda escarlate, e olhava para o céu.

Ivan bebia com calma, fingindo não prestar atenção nos movimentos de seu convidado, até que finalmente ele anunciou, com uma sombra de seu velho ser:

"Acho que está na hora de voltar, aru."

O russo sorriu, captando a discreta hesitação naquelas palavras. Yao o mirava como se já soubesse a resposta que teria. Talvez já elaborasse uma réplica a essa negativa. O que o apavorava, sem que ele reconhecesse verdadeiramente esse medo, era a forma com que Ivan lhe diria seu não. Com que gentileza mentirosa ele o prenderia ali, como seus olhos brilhariam, qual seria a reprimenda para tal ousadia. O sorriso dele se estendeu ainda mais, quando o chinês continuou sustentando seu olhar, persistentemente, iludindo-se de que teria coragem para enfrentá-lo. Em outra ocasião, não tinha duvida de que sua coragem seria legitima, despida de receio. Mas não naqueles tempos fragilizados e decompostos.

"Tenho que ver como andam os reparos, aru. É o meu território afinal, aru."

Argumentou. Ivan manteve o sorriso e disse:

"Fique quieto aqui. Deixe que seu chefe reconstrua tudo enquanto você se recupera. Não está em condições de fazer uma viagem tão penosa agora."

Yao comprimira os lábios numa linha fina. Parecia ponderar, diante de uma resposta tão pacifica, se valeria a pena arriscar, se submeter a imprevisibilidade do humor do soviético com sua insubordinação, paradoxalmente.

"Mas eu tenho que ir," insistiu, com algo de doloroso em suas frases. "Tenho que ver como Kiku está, também...."

A expressão do russo se encheu de súbita e momentânea fúria gélida. Abaixou a xícara que levara aos lábios e perguntou, numa voz mais baixa, porem perfeitamente civilizada:

"Ah é? Já o perdoou então?"

Yao engoliu em seco, mas sabia que sua resposta seria arrancada de um jeito ou outro. Preferiu aquele caminho mais seguro, no qual ele via a União Soviética como outra nação, com seus laços se estreitando conforme o partido ficava mais forte, em seu território. Não queria-o ver como qualquer outra coisa que ameaçasse sua integridade, que o arrastasse para alguma outra relação intrincada que o machucaria. Não tarde, cedo. Propositalmente.

"Jamais se desespere em meio as mais sombrias aflições de sua vida, pois das nuvens mais negras cai água límpida e fecunda. É um antigo provérbio."

E a mesa tombara.

Ivan se aproximou no segundo estático e assombrado de Yao, e se debruçou sobre sua cadeira, suas mãos apertando firmemente os braços de madeira, o sorriso transfigurado. Agora haviam dentes e seu olhar queimava. Seu rosto inteiro se entregava a uma única expressão, insana e sorridente.

"Você se sente magnânimo, Yao? Se sente _bom_ ao perdoar aquele traidor sujo? Essa sua sabedoria milenar me irrita tanto, Yao. Essas suas palavras resignadas. Pare de agir como se elas bastassem para te curar. Você pensou em algum provérbio enquanto ele metia em você, Yao?"

A outra nação se enterrara profundamente na cadeira, seus olhos aterrorizados não deixando seu agressor. Parecia prestes a chorar frescas lágrimas.

"Ah. É isso, Yao. Chore outra vez, Yao. O odeie novamente, Yao."

Ele desviou a face por um momento, e fechou os olhos. Duas lágrimas rolaram. Voltou-se.

"Você é cruel, Ivan."

O russo sorriu. Yao tinha certeza de que ele já sabia disso.

-//-

O quarto tornara-se abafado. As janelas de vidro, suas venezianas por onde a luz penetrava com dificuldade e perdiam-se no ambiente estavam fechadas, transformavam aquele momento em noite artificial. Havia um abajur aceso junto a cama, sua lâmpada branca e fraca criando sombras naquele corpo.

Queria o suficiente para observar suas expressões, o contorcer de sua testa quando os nervos eram atingidos. Queria observar se sua boca sagraria quando ele a mordesse forte demais. Os lençóis estavam remexidos, mas não soltos de suas laterais. Era um leito espaçoso.

As pernas do oriental estavam firmemente fechadas, não para repudiá-lo propriamente, apenas por puro reflexo. O escarlate de suas vestes estava solto sobre os alvos lençóis, e ele deitado sobre a seda. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente e suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Seus olhos estavam obstinadamente fechados, não em dor, mas talvez em concentração, como se tentasse absorver tudo o que aqueles toques poderiam oferecer e o fizesse melhor se abstivesse de um de seus cinco sentidos, dando mais espaço ao tato. O pecado era lembrança: Yao o cometia e não pensava que iria livrar-se dele cegando-se.

Ivan o tocou primeiro com as mãos, que subiram sobre seu torso despido, empurrando o resto de tecido para longe. Acariciaram a carne demoradamente, e seus dedos tocaram, quase ao mesmo tempo, os dois mamilos rígidos e rosados. Então passou a língua que escandalosamente desceu sobre o peito de Yao. Ergueu os olhos para vigiar sua tensa expressão. O chinês não corara muito.

"...mas eu realmente fiquei _triste_ quando você disse que queria voltar. Sou ciumento, sabia? E você é minha noiva."

Disse aquilo no seu tom infantil e inocente, ignorando a gravidade anterior de suas palavras e atos.

"Sua noiva?" Ofegou Yao, que esperou um momento e então decidiu abrir os olhos. Estava num belo ângulo. Seus braços se dobravam próximos a sua cabeça e seus dedos apertavam com força os lençóis. Seu rosto virado deixava mostra o estreito pescoço e seus cabelos negros, amarrados, estavam jogados de uma forma surpreendentemente comportada sobre o colchão.

Ivan não respondeu de imediato. Cerrou os olhos claros e meneou o rosto, afundando-o novamente na pele de Yao, mordendo-lhe um dos mamilos. Estranhamente, não tinha vontade de machucá-lo em demasia. Não queria que se lembrasse de outro senão ele. Havia esperado muito para finalmente possuí-lo fisicamente.

Yao arqueou as costas jogando-se de encontro aquela boca enquanto da sua um gemido tremulo saia.

"Deixe-me ver como se diz isso em mandarim. _xīn niáng_, acho. Minha adorável noivinha. É apenas uma questão de tempo até que nossa união se torne oficial."

"É por isso que estamos fazendo isso, aru?"

"Não." Negou o russo. "É porque gostamos."

Yao suspirou baixo e tornou a fechar os olhos, cético, experimentado, traumatizado. Sentiu suas pernas sendo separadas, nuas e desprotegidas, roçando algo cálido, igualmente nu, que envolveu seu corpo, se arrastando sobre a cama, mantendo-o exposto. Não havia sido assim, daquela vez. Havia sido apenas o agourento tilintar de um cinto que se desprende, o tecido caindo e a efêmera umidade a guisa de preparação. Um dedo apenas, superficial e rapidamente e então a dor. Apenas no começo, a principio. Depois era dominado por uma letargia igualmente terrível, observando aquele uniforme branco, a katana em sua mão, a pequena estatura daquele japonês, sem conseguir se expressar com alguma razão, apenas com sons dilacerados e fugidios.

"Olhe para mim."

Ele abriu os olhos. As imagens borraram-se, ofuscadas por aquela realidade, numa cama russa.

Ivan se inclinou e o beijou com certa gentileza nos lábios. Não o fazia por amor ou por se compadecer dos pensamentos que ele tinha certeza que assombravam o pequeno oriental, mas por um sentimento de posse. Se pudesse limpa-lo daquelas dores indignas e marcá-lo com as suas, estaria satisfeito. O faria, eventualmente, Quando Yao estivesse curado, com o passar do tempo. Eram países miseravelmente velhos. Sua boca cobriu a dele completamente e o beijo demorou alguns instantes.

Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente sérios, quando, depois do ritual necessário, depois de observar o rosto do chinês se contorcer com as primeiras, passageiras e finas intrusões, falou, finalmente acomodando-se nele, entre aquelas paredes estreitas, vendo os lábios vermelhos de Yao se separarem num gemido falho, ofegante, seus olhos semi-cerrados ligados aos dele:

"Não pense em ninguém mais. Você é meu."

E Yao tentou. Não fechou os olhos mais e, eventualmente, conseguiu.

-//-

N/A: Essa fanfic vai ter dois capítulos. Rochu é absurdamente amor e eu os adoro imensamente. Reviews são bem vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Amor bruto disfarçado_

_Em cada soluço perdido_

_Eu contei quarenta e dois invernos_

_E chorei sem você._

Like Frozen Silk

II

As sapatilhas estavam ensopadas. Yao as olhou, por alguns segundos, observando o efeito da água sobre o negro tecido. Haviam ficado mais escuras, tão logo ele havia esgueirado para fora do palácio de inverno em sua condenada forma.

A neve o machucava, como nunca machucaria em terra natal. Era absoluta, naquele vasto terreno, hostil para os homens, que a manchavam com suas vagas e perecíveis construções. Depois da guerra a população havia diminuído ainda mais. E a neve cobria, com seu abraço asfixiante, os restantes da destruição, o preço pago por uma vitoria que nada valia. O vento gelado amenizou-se, o suficiente para que ele pudesse continuar caminhando, penetrando na floresta cor de ébano. As arvores pontiagudas brotavam daquele enorme tumulo branco numa triste, porem bela imagem. Talvez as visse florescer, pensou o chinês, caminhando por entre elas, desejando cada vez mais ter coberto seu corpo com algo mais que seda.

Procurou por algum sinal daquela língua. Uma canção russa, que Ivan costumava entoar quando caminhava por sua terra gigantesca, senhor daqueles campos alvos. China ouvia a melodia doce com atenção, sem compreender uma única daquelas palavras derramadas umas sobres as outras, sedosas e estranhamente quentes. Começou a correr.

Sentiu um toque breve, a dor veio alguns segundos depois. O galho pendeu novamente para trás.

Levou um dois dedos ao rosto e recolheu um pouco do sangue, na bochecha direita. Riu da idéia súbita e impertinente que teve: aquele sangue atrairia lobos russos. Aquelas pequenas gotas de cheiro insípido, aumentadas tantas vezes ao olfato avantajado dos predadores. Não sorriu, mas ignorou aquela idiotice, satisfeito pela privacidade daquele medo ridículo, de não ter divido-o com ninguém. Mudou de direção.

"Russia." Arriscou, forasteiro obvio naquela língua, em sua fragilidade chinesa, em seus pequenos gestos ansiosos. "Ivan!" Chamou, com mais força, outros medos mais concretos o assolando, a solidão deixando de ser dádiva. Não o via, em nenhum daqueles espaços abertos entre as arvores, em nenhum ponto daquela claridade pontilhada de negro.

"Iva-"

"Achei você."

Apertou aquele corpo diminuto contra seu peito robusto e melhor agasalhado. Deixou que seu sorriso tocasse o ouvido daquele chinês, que seu hálito acariciasse sua face, enquanto o afundava. Apertou seu corpo contra a neve, observando o elegante caos de seus cabelos cor de ébano, espalhados pelo alvo leito. Segurou seus pulsos finos, encarando aqueles olhos dourados.

Pensou que o amava, em sua estrutura passível de estragos. Que o amava a cada centímetro penetrado por seus dedos frios. Que o amava em sua réplica tímida, doce e afetada. Que amava cada murmúrio de necessidade.

A China sangrava.

Teve certeza de que o amava.

Apoiado sobre os cotovelos, retirou as luvas. Correu uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto tremulo, tocando a fonte do sangue, observando o liquido carimbar as pequenas linhas de seus dedos, escorrer numa única gota que afinava-se conforme o percurso, como se o sangue fosse seu, e brotasse de seu corpo. Apenas a dor do machucado e sua cicatriz tênue e fina lhe faltavam. Levou-o a boca, provando o gosto, esperando algo de salgado, o comum metal. Mas era um sabor adocicado, medíocre em amargor, atenuado em sua boca.

Fitou aqueles olhos cor de ouro. Amava amá-lo, a estranha descoberta de sentir-se preso, porem de não abandonar a si mesmo. Amava-o com toda sua podridão. Amava-o de sua maneira deturpada e sórdida, sorrindo enquanto o afogava, regozijando nas dores causadas por seus atos, porem apreciando cada sorriso moldado para ele, sincero e milagroso, exclusivo. Cada desdobrar nos lábios estreitos e pálidos do chinês, o seu rosto voltado, o absurdo orgulho de fazê-lo feliz. Devotado amante sádico.

"Ivan..."

Um pulso fino se ergueu, deixando que manga larga escorresse por seu braço, relevando a palidez invernal. Tocou a face do russo, sem acariciar, apenas pousando placidamente seus dedos sobre o rosto sorridente. Observou os olhos claros, a pequena mancha escarlate em seus lábios rosados.

"Vai sarar, Ivan."

Uma mão morna e grande veio cobrir a sua. O chinês ofegou brevemente, o ar se transformando em realidade visível á sua frente, quando Rússia cerrou seus olhos cor de violeta, apertando sua pequena mão entre a sua e seu rosto, beijando amavelmente seu pulso.

"Sou uma nação de quatro mil anos. Sei que essas dores não perduram, aru. Em algum tempo elas nada mais serão que lembranças desagradáveis. Aprendizado doloroso, aru. As coisas são efêmeras."

Aquelas cicatrizes desfeitas, vagas manchas de agonias mortas. Yao estava curado. Tão ousadamente a ponto de ver dores exclusivas, veladas por sorrisos ininterruptos, portanto falsos, no rosto soviético, em suas pequenas amostras de humanidade. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Fora violado também, era isso que Yao queria dizer? Foram vinte milhões de vidas, suas vidas soviéticas, relembradas, junto as cinzas de seu passado extinto, a cada vez que visitada seu germânico prisioneiro de olhos vermelhos, a cada vez que seu silencio furioso exigia o retorno ao seu país que agora era julgado por seus crimes. Fora violado - terreno russo manchado de sangue. Fora violado e se importava. Mas não pensava que a vitima oriental pudesse enxergar alguma derrota nele. Falhara em esconder Ivan Braginsky, cobrindo-o com a mascara de União Soviética. Não queria desenvolver o assunto. Voltou-se para a neve, e para a paixão distorcida e obcecada, gentil e deliciada, que surgira naqueles meses de cativeiro, naquela aliança comunista.

"E isso, é efêmero também?"

Yao contemplou por alguns segundos.

E entoou uma mentira, almejando nela alguma verdade.

"Não será, aru."

O russo o mirou por alguns momentos. A resposta não mudou sua percepção. Não se importava. A imprevisibilidade de um futuro inofensivo, por enquanto. Não lhe importava - porem lhe agradava mais, assim - se China retribuía seus sentimentos com a mesma voracidade. O tinha. Não o deixaria partir.

Pendeu o rosto até que seus lábios tocassem. Manteve os olhos abertos.

"Cante para mim, Yao."

Russia afastou-se alguns centímetros, permitindo o espaço para que suas palavras chinesas deixassem seus lábios, ecoassem por um segundo nos ventos gelados e morressem na boca e nos ouvidos russos.

China entreabriu os lábios, e começou a entoar, com sua voz efeminada, quase assexuada, uma voz tão bela quantos seus versos, em sua língua traiçoeira, de ditos nem arrastados nem derramados nem pontuados. Silabas orientais, mínimas e baixas. Um mandarim doce, solitário em sua canção, sem o lamento belo e melancólico dos instrumentos tradicionais. Apenas a voz de Yao, ecoando no terreno russo.

"_bei fang you__jia renjue shi er du liyi gu qing ren chengzai gu qing ren guoning bu zhiqing cheng yu qing guojia ren nan zai de"_

_("Uma beleza extraordinária do norte. _

_A coisa mais bonita existente no mundo. Em seu primeiro olhar, a cidade se curvaria ante seus joelhos_

_Em seu segundo olhar, o império cairia em ruínas._

_Não há um império ou cidade em toda a criação _

_Que possa ser mais estimada que a sua beleza.")_

O beijou com força quando a musica terminou. Quis possuí-lo ali, contra a neve, fazendo-o que o calor de seu corpo não fosse apenas um desejo, mas também uma necessidade. Queria-o morto sem ele. Queria-o vivo tendo-o. Mas lhe permitiu uma incomum concessão, tomando-o nos braços e levando-o para longe, protegendo-o do frio.

-/-

N/A: Esse capitulo estava pronto há muito tempo, mas por algum motivo eu não o postei. A fanfic (provavelmente) não acaba aqui. Mas vai demorar um pouco para ser atualizada.


End file.
